PITCH PERFECT ENDING REMADE
by madmaka
Summary: WHAT IF BECA/BECCA NEVER EVEN TRIED TO APOLOGIZE TO JESSE? WHAT IF SHE DID SOMETHING ELSE? WHAT IF THE BELLAS SANG A DIFFERENT SONG AT FINALS? WOULD THEY WIN? WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS WHEN ONLY I KNOW THE ANSWER? EASY BECAUSE IM SADISTIC LESS TORTURE FOR YOU IF YOU READ I PROMISE
1. The Envelope

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS**

**BECCAS POV**

_I cant believe im doing this. _hush becca you can do this. _can i really though? _of course. _but. _deep breaths. _i cant. _were here

HIS dorm the only thing separating them was a slab of wood but it might as well have been a mile thick _i just got back from making up with the bellas and NOW im nervous tell me how that makes any sense _in my hands is a fat envelope instead of a name on it like i would normally do a big sloppy SORRY was on it slowly and as quietly as possible i set it on the floor next to the door where it would be impossible to miss i knock on the door hard then run im to numb to feel them but before i even take a step i know the tears are there i just hope HE doesn't see them

**JESSES POV**

im numb i cant feel anything no emotion no pain not the tears that im sure are coming by now definitely not hunger just...nothing when becca yelled at me something just..broke she yelled at me for for HELPING oh theirs something anger at least i think its anger just what i ... knock knock knock then footsteps running _what the hell benji now_ i angrily swing the door open to see.. nothing benjis definitely not that fast just when i accept its some drunk kids prank something catches my eye an envelope with one word on it and as soon as i see it my heart stops theirs only one person who'd be saying that to me right now becca going back in my room i tear the envelope open


	2. The Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STOP RUBBING IT IN DX**

**BELLAS POV**

Of Course Kimmy Gin had to be there and OF COURSE she wouldn't let me be alone so i was practicing the same song over and over and over and over again at least the anger of fat amy was enough to make me almost be able to smile almost

**JESSES POV**

In the envelope was a note and a cd i think i already know what the cd is so ill read the note in more sloppy writing it says _i picked the song the bellas are singing for finals this ones for you_ for the second time that night my heart stopped literally skipped like 10 beats thinking the song shes planning on singing is on there i put it in my computer and listened to it not what i thought at all

**ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME I MIGHT EVEN USE THEM PLEASE REVIEW EVERY ALERT MAKES A WRITER FEEL EVEN MORE LOVED**


	3. The Cd

**JESSES POV**

I put the Cd in my computer and honestly i was confused on the screen was the breakfast club and my mouse on the play button _ookaay _i clicked the button and the image changed to the famous fist pump then Darth Vader saying Luke i am your father and more and more and more all from movies i told becca i was going to watch with her _did she watch them all _ but thats so many _would she really do that _and what about that song she chose for finals what could it be

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IT SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME**


	4. FINALS

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PITCH PERFECT DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD'VE PUT THIS ENDING**

**TIME SKIP TO FINALS**

**BECCAS POV**

Hey i heard behind me i turned around...it was Jesse my chest hurt so much its like my heart actually exploded hey i said back my voice sounding off sounding...hollow good luck he said goo um good luck i responded almost sounding cold but clearly from Jesse eyes he didn't get the almost yeah...right he responded turning his back on me he sang bright lights bigger city/magic then it was my turn i started and quickly got absorbed in the song i was singing thinking just how perfect it was for me and hoping he got the message

**NEXT CHAPTERS THE SONG**


	5. The Song

**NORMAL POV**

**I SUGGEST OPENING ANOTHER TAB ON YOUTUBE AND PLAYING NAKED BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

I wake up in the morning put on my face the one that's gonna get me through another day doesn't really matter how i feel inside cause life is like a game sometimes but when you come around me the walls just disappear nothing to surround me and protect me from my fears im unprotected see ow ive opened up oh you've made me trust ive never felt this way before im naked around you does it show you see right through me and i cant hide im naked around you and it feels so right im trying to remember why i was afraid to be myself and let the covers fall away i guess i never had someone like you to help me help me fit in my skin im naked around you and i cant hide your gonna see right through baby

**I HOPE I GOT THIS RIGHT THIS IS PURELY FROM MEMORY IF YOU SAW A MISTAKE THEN PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT**


	6. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PITCH PERFECT**

**BECCAS POV:**

Too scared to face Jesse after the song i made myself lost in the crowd-okay fine it wasnt a crowd just the bellas but still ''please dont come here please oh god please''

**OH LOOK A TIME SKIP**

And the winners are the bellas ''of course who else could it be'' bellowed fat amy ''anyway heres your trophy um yeah congrats and shoo'' i cant help but let a chuckle escape my lips at the scared grown man trying and so failing to hide his fear ''hey'' a hand was on my shoulder uh oh ''h-hey'' i turn not looking at him but the ground ''hey look at me'' i look up a tear making its way down my cheek clearly visible he wipes it away ''im sorry-im sorry'' (A/N THEY SAID SORRY AT THE SAME TIME) we both smile ''becca'' he says ''yea'' i shakily reply ''i love you'' he says


	7. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME I OWN NOTHING STOP RUBBING IT IN**

**BELLAS POV:**

My heart stopped my shock was evident on my face and sadness on Jesses ''I love you too'' his eyes suddenly shined brighter than i ever thought possible i smirk ''ya gonna kiss me or nah'' i say i expect a smart comment but im greeted with silence ''whaa-'' im cut off by a crushing kiss thats soft aggresive sweet and rough in other words bliss as i snake my arms around his neck barely even noticing the cheers


End file.
